This invention relates to the field of electrical jacks, especially those jacks commonly used with telephone circuits. However, one can use the invention in other fields. In general, the present invention provides a jack which enables the user to patch an external circuit into a normally unbroken electrical line.
The prior art shows various examples of electrical jacks, and especially telephone jacks. One uses such jacks to provide access to a telephone or computer circuit by insertion of a male plug into the jack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,936 shows one example. In the latter patent, insertion of a plug breaks certain normally closed circuits, and directs the telephone or other signals into a circuit connected to the plug. The latter patent also shows that one can attach the jack to a printed circuit board.
The present invention provides an alternative arrangement for connecting a telephone plug to a circuit. In particular, the present invention provides structure wherein insertion of the plug into the jack mechanically moves a spring away from an electrical contact, thereby breaking a normally closed connection. The jack requires no soldered joints to make the required connection. One can mount the jack of the present invention on a printed circuit board. One can also provide pairs of such jacks, arranged on the same side or on different sides of a circuit board, and one can make or break multiple connections by insertion of a multi-pronged plug.